


Walking dead telltale series seasons 1-4 but you get to choose the choices .

by Walkingdeadfan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadfan/pseuds/Walkingdeadfan
Summary: You are lee Everett a man trying to survive in the apocalypse. One day, you come across a girl named Clementine.
Comments: 91
Kudos: 10





	1. A new day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking dead but your choices actually matter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758382) by Duncan.TDI. 



Lee Everett, a former teacher, had killed the state senator after he found him sleeping with his wife. He saw this happen when he came home from work after being let out of his job. He didn’t even think, he just started trying to hurt the man. He didn’t mean to kill him but he did causing him now to be in a police car heading to jail. The cop who was driving Lee to jail was silent for a while until now.

Cop: Well I reckon you didn’t do it then?

Lee did not care at all about what this man said but he didn’t like the silence because that made him think about what he did.

Lee: Why do you say that?

Lee was pretty sure he knew why but he just asked to keep the conversation going.

Cop: Y’know I’ve driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is ‘bout now I get the “I didn’t do it.”

Lee: Every time?

Cop: EVERY time

Lee stayed silent for another few minutes just thinking about what he caused on his family, his wife, and the man’s family.

Cop: I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all.

Lee: You’re from Macon then.

Cop: Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame, that is.

Lee felt like the cop didn’t really care about him. Lee looks out the window as another police car speeds past in the opposite direction with its sirens on

Cop: Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks’ drugstore right downtown. Still there?

Lee: Sure is

At least the cop didn’t seem to hate Lee

Cop:good. I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?

Lee: Going on my sixth year

Lee quickly becomes sad thinking about his former job.

Cop: You meet your wife in Athens?

Lee quickly becomes mad at the man because the officer knows that is a tough subject

Cop: You wanna know how I see it?

First choice

A. Sure  
B. Not really  
C. Do I have much choice?  
D. Say nothing

Relationships out of 10:

Wife: 2 (she hates you and thinks you deserve going to prison but she still remembers the good times she had with you making her not completely despise you)

Family: 5 (They are mad at you for killing someone but they don’t hate you because you are family)

Cop: 5 (He knows a lot about you but doesn’t know much about your personality. He doesn’t have much of an opinion on you yet)

Alright first chapter is done, I will be uploading daily. I will be trying to do all four seasons.


	2. The outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. This chapter will be very short just because not much happens between this choice and the last one.

Lee: Sure

The officer appreciates that you let him speak his opinion 

He looks at you and opens his mouth. He closes his mouth and sits there for thirty seconds thinking if he actually should say what he wants to. 

Cop: Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman.

A. Fuck you  
B. Could be she married the wrong guy  
C. Maybe I did  
D. Say nothing

Wife 2 (Nothing has changed about you and your wife)

Family 5 (Nothing has changed about you and your family)

Cop 6 (He appreciates that you let him speak what was on his mind. Currently he thinks that your wife was more in the wrong than you were. He knew that you called the police on yourself because of what you did. He thinks you are a good enough person right now.

I just want to warn you I will be going for more short chapters unless something really important happens. I will not be having as much of these non important choices any more except for the next chapter.


	3. The crash

So we had a tie yesterday between C and D yesterday. I flipped a coin and we landed on D. 

The police officer noted your silence to what he just said.

Radio: Riot in progress. All officers available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations.

Lee starts to become worried about what he just heard. A helicopter, two SWAT trucks, and several police cars pass by. The police officer looks at you again and starts talking.

Cop: I'm driving this man once, h--he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting.

Lee looks at him kind of annoyed that he had to say “he was snotting all over right where you’re sitting.

Radio: All officers are available for incoming 21--

The officer turns off the radio. You look at him in confusion why he turned it off.

Cop: Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li--like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his Mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"

Damn, there was no saving that guy if he really did commit a crime.

Lee: Man.

The police officer looks at you with an annoyed look on his face

Officer: Man?! Not even close! They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over. Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so.

Lee is happy that it didn’t seem that what he did was as bad as that man. The officer looks over at you and moves his eyes off the road. You see a figure limping in the middle of the road. The officer kept on driving not being able to look at what was in the road. 

A. Fucking drive  
B. OH shit  
C. In the road!  
D. Watch out  
E. Say silent

Cop 6(Nothing has really changed but it is a higher six because you didn’t insult him which would be the only thing that would have lowered your relationship with him)

That’s the only change right now


	4. The Walkers

Lee: Watch out!!!

The officer looks forward and slams his foot on the breaks. The thing looks at the car because we got it’s attention. It comes over and starts banging on the windshield. You look around trying to see if there are more of them.

Cop: What the hell is that thing???

The thing starts to crack the windshield. You think you know what it is. You think it is a zombie based off what you know. Some students in your class was reading books about them when all of their work was done. 

Lee: Shoot it!!!!

Cop: I can’t just shoot it. What if that thing is still human in a way.

Lee: Shoot it or I will!!!!

You look over at the zombie and it is causing more cracks in the glass. The cop steps out of the vehicle with his shotgun 

Cop: Stay still or I will have to shoot!!!!

The zombie doesn’t care coming forward slowly. The cop shoots it in the stomach. The zombie doesn’t notice still coming forward. The cop looks like he is panicking.

Lee: Shoot it in the head!!!!

The cop aims up and fires his gun into the zombies head. The corpse falls over on the windshield smearing blood on it. You get out of the car still in handcuffs

Lee: Can you let me out of the cuffs?

Cop: I can’t right now. I still have to take you in. This whole thing will get sorted out and you will still have to go to jail.

Lee: Can you just let me out so I can defend myself?

The officer thinks about it and he gets out his keys and unlocks the cuffs.

Cop: Don’t make me regret this

Lee: You won’t regret it

Cop: You sounded like you knew what these things are

Lee: Yeah, some of my students were reading about them in my class. They are called Zombies

Cop: Zombies??? I ain’t calling them that. 

Lee: Fine then, how about Walkers?

Cop: I’ll take it. It sounds better than zombies

Lee: Do you have any more guns?

Cop: You really think if I did I would give it to you. Let’s get back in the car. We are going to the station 

You don’t want to go to the station but you can’t do anything else. 

Lee: Fine

You both get back in the car. He starts driving forward.

Cop: Jesus Christ

You look forward and you see twenty of the walkers coming this way. We must have got them to come here by the gunshot. 

A. Ram the walkers with the car  
B. Run down the hill into the forest  
C. Drive away from the walkers  
D. Don’t do anything 

Relationships  
Cop 6 ( He still thinks your fine and he thought you were kind enough to him so he let your cuffs off)


	5. Clementine

Lee: Stop the car

The officer stops the car looking at you. 

Lee: We gotta ditch the car

Officer: Ditch the car? It’s the only transportation we have.

Lee: You can stay with the car but I am going down the hill with or without you.

Officer: Your probably right. Going ahead is suicide and behind us is the city which is probably overrun with the walkers. 

He opens the car door while you do the same. You notice a hill to your right.

Lee: We can go down the hill. There might be less walkers down there.

Officer: I see no other choice. There will probably be some down there trying to get up here since I shot a shotgun shot from my gun.

You both walk over to the hill and look down. There are around three walkers down there.

Officer: We got to slide down fast. The walkers are right behind us.

You look back and see them coming closer.

Lee: Alright, come on. 

You and him slide down as carefully as you can trying to not draw attention.

Lee: Get your shotgun out just in case

Officer: I wish we had other weapons. 

Lee: You said that you wouldn’t give a weapon to me if you had some.

Officer: That was back when I didn’t know that noice could get them to come and when we had a car. 

Lee: You could have just thought logically about the noice.

Officer: Don’t be blaming this on me.

Lee: I’m not blaming this on you.

Officer: Sure sounds like it

You guys walk forward trying not to step on anything that would cause noise. You come across a fence and you both climb over it.

Officer: We should be fine. We didn’t attract any attention.

Bang! Bang!

Shots are fired in the distance.

Lee: Those guys did. 

Officer: We should be fine.

You guys look at the house in front of you. People must have lived here.

Lee: Hello? Anybody?

The cop looks over at the treehouse.

Officer: A kid might have lived here. No adult would ever build a tree house. 

Lee: I think an adult might for fun maybe.

Officer: Well then they are an adult living in a kid mindset

Lee: Let’s just head inside the house

Officer:Sure

You and him head up the stairs to the porch and you start to bang on the door.

Lee: Hello!! Anybody home???

The officer opens the door with his shotgun out just in case. You head inside going into a room that looks like a dining room.

Lee: Don’t shoot ok, we are not intruders or any of them.

Officer: We sort of are intruders.

Lee: I know.

You look around the house and find a photo of a mom, dad, and a little girl.

Officer: Damn, the girl must have got killed by the walkers.

Lee: Yeah

You look at the answering machine 

Officer: Listen to that, I am going to go look around.

He walks into the kitchen and sees the bloody puddle in the kitchen. He carefully walks over it making sure he doesn’t slip on the puddle. 

Officer: I found a walkie talkie in a drawer 

Lee: ok

You activate the answering machine and listen to a woman.

Woman: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!

Officer: Is that the only message? 

Lee: No, there are two more 

Diana: Oh my god, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and they're not telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta, I've gotta get back to the hospital. Please let us know that you're safe.

Officer: I think we both know how this ends.

Diana: Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y--

You look at the police officer and he has a sad look on his face. Then the officer realizes something

Officer: Wait, the girl might be alive.

Girl: Daddy?

The officer realizes it is coming from the walkie talkie. He gets it out of his back pocket.

Officer: Hello?

Girl: You need to be quiet.

Officer: I wasn’t the one shouting. The person next to me was

Girl: Then tell him to be quiet.

Lee: Who is this? 

Clementine: I’m Clementine. This is my house

Lee: Hi Clementine, I am Lee. This is—

You realize you don’t know the officers name

Officer: My name is Alex

Clementine: Hello Alex and Lee

Lee and Alex: Hi

Clementine: Neither of you are my daddy

Alex: No we are not.

Lee: Where are you?

Clementine: I am outside in my treehouse. They can’t get in.

Alex: Good thinking kid.

Clementine: See? I can see you guys through the window

You walk over to the window and see a little girl with a hat on her head peeking out the treehouse.

You and Alex both wave at Clementine

Clementine: Ahhh.

You turn around and see a walker. She starts trying to scratch and bite you but you push her back. You and Alex run.

Alex: Watch out for the blood.

You jump over it and Alex does the same

Lee: Where is your shotgun?

He points over to the table. You grab the shotgun but you put it down.

Alex: What are you doing?

Lee: The gun will cause noice and cause more walkers to come and you don’t have much ammo left. 

The walker gets on top of you but Alex pulls it off. Clementine runs to the door with a hammer and gives it to you. You get on the walker and slam the hammer against it’s head four times.

Clementine: Did you kill it? 

Lee: Yes.

Clementine: It's okay. I think she was a monster.

Lee: I think so too.

Alex: Hello, Clementine.

Clementine: Are you a police officer? 

Alex: How did you know that?

Clementine: Your badge

Alex: Oh yes I am

Clementine: Then you should be able to help me right

Alex: I can’t help you by myself. We need more officers to help us.

Clementine: Ok 

Lee: You’ve been all by yourself through this?

Clementine: I want my parents to come home now

You look at Alex and he has a sad look on his face

Lee: That might be a while, you know?

Clementine: Oh

Lee: Me and Alex will look after you till then.

Clementine: What should we do?

A. Look for help before it gets dark

B. Wait until night to leave

Relationships

Alex 7 (He thinks your a good man even though he was annoyed by you earlier in this chapter)

Clementine 9 (She just met you and Alex but she thinks she can trust you both)


	6. Shawn and Chet

Lee: We need to find help before it gets dark

Alex: Good choice Lee

Clementine: I agree it’s not safe at night

Lee: Clementine, stay close to us

She nods. You, Alex, and Clementine leave the house walking towards the gate. You see two people trying to push a car.

Guy 1: Maannn I ain’t never getting home to momma at this rate

Guy 2: This sucks

Guy 1: It’s hot dish night

You and Alex are about to open the gate when you look back and see Clementine looking conflicted

Lee: What's the matter?

Clementine: Should I stay?

Lee: What?

Clementine: I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?

Alex: We will go somewhere close to here ok Clementine?

Clementine: Ok

Lee: We won’t leave you alone

She looks happy and you three open the gate.

Lee: Hey man

Guy 1: Whoa don’t eat us

Alex: We are not one of the walkers

Guy 2: Walkers? Oh you mean the things roaming around. We thought you guys were about to give us both the chomp 

Lee: What are you doing?

Guy 2: Trying to get home, this neighborhood's a disaster. Are you trying to get outta here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back.

Alex: Me and Lee were heading to a prison and we almost ran into one of them. I shot it but more of them came so we ran down a hill and we found Clementine

Guy 2: I assume you are Lee and she is Clementine

Lee: Yeah.

Guy 2: I’m Shawn Greene

Guy 1: And I am Chet

Shawn: I assume you both are not relatives to Clementine right?

Lee: Right

Shawn: Wait, why were you heading to a prison?

You look at Alex and he looks at you as if he is saying I won’t tell them if you don’t.

A. Tell them the truth  
B. Make up a lie

Relationships

Clementine 9(Not much has changed but she is happy that you agreed to go someplace close in case her parents come back)

Alex 7(Nothing has changed)

Shawn 6(He just met you so he doesn’t have an opinion on you)

Chet 5 (He hasn’t spoken to you much so far)


	7. The truth

Lee: I was arrested for killing someone

Shawn: Damn, was it in self defense?

Lee: No but he was a bad person.

Shawn: Alex, is he trustworthy enough to come with us?

Alex: Yeah, I would say he is. He has not done anything untrustworthy since I met him.

Shawn: Alright, good enough for me. 

Clementine: Lee you killed someone?

Lee: Yeah I did but he was a bad man and I regret doing it even though he was a bad man.

Shawn: Let’s get out of here. We shouldn’t stay here for to much longer

Chet: Hey, them monsters are coming.

You look and you see that Chet is right. 

Alex: Lee, help us push the cars in the way.

Lee, Alex, Clementine, and Shawn push the cars while Chet gets the truck started. They cleared the path and all of them safely got in the truck.

Shawn: We are heading to my family’s farm. You guys can stay there for the night or I can drop you off somewhere.

A. Go to the farm  
B. Go to your family’s drugstore   
C. Go to the motel  
D. Go to the police station

Clem 8( She can’t completely trust you now that she knows that you killed someone but she hopes you can take care of her)

Alex 8 ( He thinks you are nice to him and you told the truth to everyone and that made him respect you)

Shawn 6 ( He thinks you are fine but he still thinks you might be dangerous)

Chet 5 ( He hasn’t spoken to you in direct conversation)


	8. The farm

Lee: Can you take us to the farm?

Shawn: Sure thing. Sit tight, it will be night soon

Shawn picks up speed and in around one hour you make it to the farm. The farm looked nice, it has a small house but a huge barn. They stopped outside the gate and walked in.

Chet Hey, Shawn I’m gonna run on home, my mamas gonna be in a snit.

Shawn: No sweat man I’ll catch you tomorrow.

He looks at Lee, Alex, and Clementine and shrugs

Chet: It was nice to meet you guys.

Chet started walking away and when he was out of sight the house door opened and a old man came out.

Old man: Thank god your okay

He walks over to Shawn and hugs him.

Shawn: Was worried it would be bad here too.

Old man: Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new. You've uh, brought a couple of guests.

He looks over at you guys and looks suspicious.

Shawn: Yeah, they helped push the traffic out of the way so we could come to the farm.

Lee: We will just stay for the night and then we will leave.

Old man: Good because that was all I was going to offer. So it’s just you, a officer, and a little girl.

Lee: Yeah me and Alex found Clementine inside her treehouse. 

Old man: Shawn, run in and check on your sister. You three come with me

You guys follow him and you step in front of the barn

Old man: This is where you will be staying for the night. What is you name?

He asked you that question directly.

Lee: My name is Lee

Hershel: Nice to meet you Lee. I am Hershel Greene. Your Alex and she’s Clementine right?

Alex: Yeah

Hershel: Alright then

Hershel: You guys were together before you met Clementine right?

Lee: Right

Hershel: What were you doing before you found her?

A. Tell the absolute truth  
B. Try to not say much information  
C. Tell the truth but add some lies in there  
D. Tell only lies to Hershel

Clementine 9(she trusts you and thinks you are kind)

Alex 7(He thought you him and Clementine should have gone to the station but he still thinks good of you

Hershel 6(He just met you so he doesn’t trust you yet

Shawn 7( He thinks that you are kind but he doesn’t fully trust you because of what you did)


	9. The barn

Lee: I was with Alex on my way to prison for killing a man who was sleeping with my wife. I regret it completely, he might not even had known that she was married. We almost ran into one of those things. We left the car and ran down a hill. We found Clementine in her treehouse after that. Then we met your son.

Hershel looks at you.

Hershel: Your a honest man aren’t you?

Alex: He also told your son before we drove to your farm.

Hershel: Well I don’t think you will do anything to me or my family so you are fine to stay for the night and some of the morning.

Lee:Ok

Shawn comes over from the house and speaks the Hershel

Shawn: Hey, Dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.

Hershel: From what I have heard from Lee’s story, you are probably right.

Shawn: Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning.

Lee: Hershel, I thought you said we weren’t staying to then.

Hershel: You can stay to eat and help with the fence, then you will leave.There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?

Lee: Towards Macon, I suppose.

Hershel and Shawn both nod then walk to the house.

Alex: I hope this whole thing gets sorted out.

Lee: Don’t we all

Alex: Not some people, they have a chance now to commit crimes while this is happening.

Lee: Yeah that’s true. Alright Clem let’s go into the barn

Clem: Ok

Lee, Clementine, and Alex lie down on makeshift beds in the hay-covered barn. The family of three is already asleep on the upper floor of the barn.

Clementine: It smells like—

A. Manure  
B. Shit  
C. You know what it sounds like  
D. Let Alex make the choice  
E. Say silent

Relationships 

Clementine 9(she trusts you and thinks you are kind)

Alex 7(Nothing has changed)

Hershel 7( Hershel trusts you after telling the whole truth)

Shawn 7(Nothing has changed)


	10. The boat god

Lee looked at Alex as if you want him to say it

Alex: It smells disgusting 

Clementine: Yeah I agree with that. I miss my mom and dad

Alex: If they are still alive, we will find them, Clementine.

Clementine: Ok. How far is Savannah? 

Alex: Around 200 miles.

Lee: Yeah it’s pretty far.

Clementine: Oh okay

Alex: Alright let’s go to sleep now.

Clementine: Yeah I am tired 

Lee fall asleep as Lee began dreaming about his ex-wife

Ex-Wife: I love you, baby.

Lee's wife laughs. Something shatters, and she screams. Lee is disturbed by the dream, and wakes up suddenly. He breathes heavily for a few moments before falling back asleep. When he wakes up the next morning, he sees a man standing in front of him.

Man: Hey, get up.

Lee gets up and looks over at Clem and Alex. Both of them are already standing up.

Clementine: I’m itchy

Man: Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair.

Clem looks in her hair looking for spiders

Alex: Come on don’t scare her like that

Man: I didn’t mean to scare her. My name is Kenny. 

Lee: Name’s Lee

Alex: I am Alex

Lee looks straight ahead and sees a little boy looking through the open barn door 

Little boy: Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!

The boy runs away.

Kenny: We better get going or we won't hear the end of it.

Kenny, Lee, and Alex walk out of the barn with Clementine walking along with them, holding Lee's hand.

Kenny: That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though.

Lee: Duck?

Kenny: Yeah. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know.

Lee: That's a valuable trait lately.

Kenny: No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers.

Duck: DAAAAD!

Kenny: But he makes up for it with enthusiasm.

Alex: Seems like he doesn’t understand the world he is in right now.

Kenny: You are right but you can’t get mad at him for it can you?

Lee, Kenny, Clementine, and Alex walk up to Duck and his mother, the latter of which is sitting on some bales of hay in front of the porch.

Kenny: The word is you guys were on your way to Macon

Lee: My family is there

Kenny: Well, Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of two guys who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to.

A. Tell him that they will think about it  
B. Tell him sure  
C. Tell him no  
D. Say silent 

Relationships 

Kenny 6(he just met you)

Alex 8(nothing has changed

Clementine 9(nothing has changed 

Duck 5(You have not spoken to him

Katjaa 5(you have not spoken to her

By the way, the relationships that show up are only the people you talk to in the chapter. That’s why Hershel and Shawn are not in this


	11. The attack

I flipped a coin again and it landed on heads which I choose to be A.

Lee: Sure we will tag along

Kenny: It’s a plan then 

Kenny turns to his wife and son.

Kenny: Honey, Duck, this is Lee and, Alex, uh, what's the girl's name?

Lee: Clementine

Kenny’s wife: That is a very pretty name

Clementine: Thanks

Shawn approaches the group.

Shawn: Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better.

Duck: I wanna build a fence.

Shawn: Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break.

Duck: On the tractor? Cool!

Shawn: Duck and I will hop to it.

Shawn and Duck leave.

Katjaa: I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit.

Clementine sits on a bale of hay next to Katjaa and Kenny begins working on his truck nearby. Alex walks over to the barn you came from. You go talk to Kenny

Lee: Hey, there, uh, Kenny. Need any help?

Kenny: Naw, I think I got it. Do YOU need any help?  
Lee: What do you mean?  
Kenny: I mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?

Lee: Nah, nah. No...no kids.

Lee: How's your son doing?

Kenny: Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and... Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us.

Lee: So what's your family's plan?  
Kenny: Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government'll start handing out shots and the national guard'll do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess.  
Lee: You've got a boat?  
Kenny: I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad.

Lee: I’m gonna go check up on Katjaa and Clem

Kenny: Alright, go do that.

Lee: Hey, there, girls.

Lee: You two actually look relaxed.  
Katjaa: I think we're doing just fine. Clementine was just telling me about first grade.  
Lee: Oh, uh, how is that?  
Clementine: It's easy.  
Lee: Well, yeah. Sooo, you're good?  
Katjaa: Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?

Lee: So, uhh, what do you do when...corpses aren't walking around?  
Katjaa: I am a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale--like Hershel here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses. What is it that you do, Lee?  
Lee: I used to teach up at the University of Georgia.  
Katjaa: We need to HOPE that we can go back to our jobs soon, Lee. Back to normal. It can't stay like this.

Lee: No, I used to. I was let go a little while back.

Katjaa: That's too bad. Well, I hear people always clamor back to college after a big disaster. People don't want to die ignorant, I guess.

Lee: Yeah, my mistake.  
Katjaa: We'll all be home soon.

Lee: How did you handle getting through the city?

Katjaa: Kenny just...drove. We passed so many people that needed help. And...we just...passed people, over some. Just...just...

Lee: It's okay. It's fine, you don't have to say any more.

Katjaa: I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the things we--the things Duck--went through. Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all of this?

Lee: Anybody in their right mind would. Families and barbecues and beers with good friends.

Katjaa: All of those things.

Lee: Those are the things we live for, right? With those gone, what's the point?

Lee: Back in a bit.

Katjaa: Okay, Lee.

You walk over to Shawn who is working on the wall

Shawn: Hey, Lee.

Lee: Need a hand?

Shawn: That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up.

Lee approaches the bench nearby and cuts the two-by-fours in half with a saw.

Shawn: My dad doesn't know how bad it is.

Lee: No, he doesn't.

Shawn: I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face.

Lee: Damn.

Shawn: No shit, damn.

Shawn: He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies.

Lee: They don't fall like you think.

Shawn: Did you have to do it?

Lee: Do what?

Shawn: Kill. Have you had to off one yet?

Lee: Oh, uh yeah when me and Alex were in Clementines house I had to smash a girl’s brains in.

Shawn: I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there. How about yours? How's your family?

Lee: My brother and parents are in Macon, I hope.

Shawn: Oh, man, I hope so too. Maybe it's not too bad there.

Shawn: That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks.

Lee: And, Shawn, thanks again for the ride.

Shawn: No problem, Lee. Couldn't leave you behind. My dad might need help in the barn.

Lee: Alright, I’m gonna go talk to Alex first.

Shawn: Ok

You walk over to the barn where Alex is

Lee: Hey

Alex: Hey. Lee, I just want to warn you that I don’t think you should tell people about what you did if they seem like an asshole.

Lee: Nobody we met has been an asshole

Alex: I know but when we meet someone don’t tell them.

Lee: Ok

Alex: Alright I’m gonna try to get some sleep. I couldn’t get any because I was super paranoid that something was going to happen.

Lee: Alright I’m gonna go talk to Hershel.

Alex: You do that.

You go to the other barn to talk to Hershel.

Hershel: I appreciate your honesty yesterday I really do.

Lee: Well we got to be truthful with everyone.

Hershel: Yeah we do. If you weren’t heading with Kenny today I might actually let you stay on the farm.

Lee: You don’t have to do that.

Hershel: I know

Lee: This farm's a nice plot of land.

Hershel: Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I woulda told you that you were full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I.

Lee. Well you handled it well. 

Hershel. Thanks

You hear a scream from outside 

Hershel: Go I’ll get my gun.

Hershel runs to retrieve his weapon, Katjaa leaves the house, and Lee runs toward the noise. He sees Alex coming out of the barn.

Lee: Where is your gun?

Alex: It’s in the barn.

Lee: Grab it!

The screaming continues, along with the growling of zombies. Lee reaches the fence, where Shawn's leg is trapped under the tractor driven by Duck. Zombies claw through the fence trying to reach Shawn, and Clementine stands nearby, looking on. A zombie grabs Duck's leg and pulls him down, then grabs his shoulders as Duck holds onto the wheel to avoid being eaten. Both Duck and Shawn scream.

Shawn: My leg is stuck!

A. Save Shawn  
B. Save Duck

Relationships

Kenny 7(He appreciates that you talked to him)  
Katjaa 6(She likes you but still doesn’t know you)  
Hershel 8(He appreciates your honesty)  
Shawn 8(He also likes your honesty)  
Alex 8(Nothing has changed)


	12. Who to save?

Lee saw his friend struggling and couldn't just stand there. He ran into action and began pulling his arms, attempting to make the save on Shawn.

Shawn: Lee, help me please

Kenny comes running over trying to save his son from the walkers. He pulled him out and looked at Lee and Shawn

Lee: Kenny, help me.

Kenny turns the other direction and runs away with his son to safety. You keep on trying to pull Shawn but it won’t work. You try to push the tractor but it won’t budge. You push harder and you eventually get the tractor off Shawns leg. Right when Shawn backs away from the fence it breaks causing the walkers to fall on Shawn. Shawn looks at you and he looks scared but hen you hear a BANG! You look to your left and see Alex with his gun and he shoots all three of the walkers that were about to bite Shawn.

Alex: You ok?

Shawn backs away from the corpses, walker blood all over his face and shirt. You see Hershel walk over with his gun in his hand. He walks over to Shawn and hugs him tightly. Kenny walks over to you with an angry look on his face.

Lee: Kenny what the hell?

Kenny: Lee I’m sorry man but I was just trying to save my son first. 

Lee: You could have at least helped. Shawn almost died back there.

Kenny: Well he didn’t.

You look at Kenny with an angry look on your face. Hershel comes over and shakes your hand.

Hershel: I knew I could trust you Lee. Kenny, why didn’t you help?

Kenny: I was trying to save my son first.

Hershel: I ain’t that mad but I would be pissed off if my son died. 

Hershel walks over to Alex and looks at him.

Hershel: Thank you for saving my son 

Alex: I couldn’t just let him die.

Hershel: I would allow you and Lee to stay on the farm for what you did but I already know you are going with Kenny.

Lee: We don’t know yet, we might stay

Hershel: You and Alex are always welcome to come on the farm for supplies if you need them.

Shawn: Thank you. I would be dead if it weren’t for you.

Kenny: Lee. Last chance, we're going to Macon. If you wanna come with then we gotta go now.

A. Alright we will come  
B. No we will stay with Hershel 

Relationships  
Shawn 9(He can’t thank you enough for saving his life)  
Kenny 7(He knows that Shawn would be dead if it wasn’t for you so he can’t be that mad)  
Duck 5(He doesn’t know you much and what you choose didn’t help him with his relationship)  
Hershel 9(He is really happy that you and Alex saved his son)  
Alex 8(He thinks you made the right choice)


	13. The drugstore

Lee: Sure we will come with you

Kenny: It’s a plan then come on.

You get stopped by Hershel

Hershel: Lee, I am serious you can always come here if you need to.

Lee: Ok Hershel. Hopefully we will see you again.

You get into the car with Alex and Clementine. Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck are in the front seat with Duck sitting in Katjaa’s lap

Kenny: Lee I am sorry for what happened at the farm. It was instinct for me to take my boy. 

Alex: Well he would be dead.

Kenny: Yeah I know and I appreciate you for not making me have blood on my hands.

Lee: At least everyone got out of there good.

Alex: I wouldn’t necessarily call it good.

Kenny drives you guys until the car stops suddenly 

Kenny: Damn it, truck is out of gas.

You look to your right and see your family’s drugstore.

Alex: Lee, that’s your drug store right?

Lee: Yeah

Kenny: Wait that’s your drugstore?

Lee: Yeah it was my parents. Hopefully they are okay.

Kenny: Well maybe we should head on in to check it out.

Alex: First let’s try to siphon some gas out of the cars in front of us.

Everyone steps out and goes to check out the cars. They are out of gas with all of the cars being deserted. 

Kenny: Hey, you friendly. Truck is out of gas.

You look to see who Kenny is talking to and a walker peeks it’s head out. 

Alex: It’s only one of them. I have bullets.

You hear noises and you look around. There are more of them around you. Alex pulls out his gun and shoots a walker that was about to get on Duck. BANG! You look at Alex who was still reloading.

Alex: Wasn’t me

You look over and see a female with short hair shooting more of them. There is a Asian man with a hat on right next to her.

Asian man: Follow us.

You all follow him into your family’s drugstore. He locks the door behind you saving you from the walkers.

You look around and you see a blonde man, a old man, and a brunette woman.

Brunette woman: You can’t just me bringing people in here.

Short haired woman: We can’t just let them die either 

Brunette: When I say that door stays shut, I fucking mean it. We don’t know who these people are, they could be dangerous.

Old man: Worse they lead them right to us.

Short haired: Where the hell is your humanity? They just wanted some gas, they didn't want any trouble, I'm sure.

Old man: Then we let them, we don’t need any more people here besides us.

Lee: We have kids here.

Brunette: Those things outside don’t care.

Kenny: Maybe you should go join them, you would have something in common.

Alex: How about we just stop? We won’t harm you guys. We were just driving and our car ran out of gas so we planned to come into Lee’s family drugstore.

Brunette: Who is named Lee here?

Lee: I am.

Short haired: I think they are fine. If they are dangerous I have a gun.

Alex: I have a gun also

Short haired: Your aim probably isn’t good as mine.

Alex: I am a police officer. I was trained with guns.

Short haired: Well your eyesight might be getting bad at your age.

Alex: I don’t see the point of this argument so I’m just gonna stop it. 

Old man: What if one of them were bit and we didn’t know.

Kenny: Why does that matter?

Old man: That’s how you turn into one of those things.

Lee: Ok, we get why you are being cautious. You can check us if you want.

Clementine: Lee, I have to pee.

A. Just go  
B. In a minute Clem

Btw i am not going to make just go be as aggressive as lee make it in the game.

Relationships   
I am tired today so I am only going to write the characters and their numbers.

Kenny: 7  
Alex: 8  
Duck: 6  
Hershel: 8  
Larry: 4  
Carley: 6  
Lilly: 5

Again like I said I am only doing the character that were important and you spoke to.


	14. The plan

Lee: In a minute Clem

She looks at you then looks down standing there patiently.

Old man: Everyone get them checked for bites

You stand there while the Asian guy checks your neck, arms, and legs for bites. 

Asian man: Lee should be clear

Everyone else has cleared everyone of not having bites on them.

Lee: Now what?

Old man: We should wait here till people come.

Alex: That could take a while.

Brunette girl: Dad, I don’t think that’s the best idea.

Old man: Do you have a better plan, Lilly.

Brunette: No

Old man: Exactly

Asian: I could get more gas for your vehicle now that everyone is settled.

Kenny: That would be great.

Asian: Like I said, gas and lot's of it so we can all get out of here. I know a motel not too far from here. I can go down there, grab some gas and come back, siphoning what I can on the way.

Lee: You know your way around town

Asian: Born and raised.

Lee: Alex you should probably give him the walkie talkie if you want him to communicate with us.

Alex: Sure

He gives him the talkie.

Alex: Try to keep it safe. Clementine might be sad over you breaking it or losing it.

Asian: Clementine is the little girl right?

Alex: Yeah.

Asian: So I assume she has the other one.

Lee: Yeah she does

Asian: Alright, I’m gonna head out. I will try to be as fast as I can.

Lee: Sounds good.

Asian: The name is Glenn by the way.

Lee: I’m Lee, he is Alex

Glenn: Ok, bye

He heads out of the building through the office exit.

Kenny: Alright everyone hang tight while Glenn is getting gas. Can I have everyone’s names?

Brunette: I’m Lilly 

Old man: I’m Larry

Short haired: I’m Carley 

The guy who has not spoken at all when you got her says his name is Doug.

Kenny: Alright you watch the door to make sure none of them get in.

Doug: Alright.

Alex pulls you aside for a bit.

Alex: Lee, Larry is the perfect example of what I was talking about at the farm.

Lee: What do you mean?

Alex: I said don’t tell the assholes about what you did and he looks like one. I can tell from what I’ve seen of him.

Lee: He can’t be all that bad.

Alex: I don’t know. You can tell him if you want. Here are some energy bars I found laying around you can give it to anyone.

I have two choices today 

1.  
A. Tell Larry about what you did  
B. Don’t tell Larry

2.  
Who will you choose to give energy bars to. Remember you only have three candy bars.

I think I will change the relationship part up a bit. It will only have the names and their relationship out of 10.

Clementine 9  
Alex 8  
Kenny 7  
Duck 6  
Larry 5  
Lilly 6  
Carley 6  
Doug 5  
Glenn 6  
Katjaa 6


	15. Carley knows

Lee: Alright Alex I won’t tell Larry.

Alex: Yeah that’s good because I don’t want Larry to hate you.

Lee: I am going to go give out the energy bars to people.

You walk up to Clementine

Lee: I have an energy bar for you Clem.

Clem: Thank you I am kind of hungry.

Lee: Your welcome.

You notice Carley messing with a radio.

Lee: Hey you’re a pretty good shot.

Carley: Well you don’t fuck with a reporter especially one that is three days out from her last cup of coffee.

Lee: You seem to be able to handle yourself.

Carley: Really? I am a disaster.

Lee: I wouldn’t be able to tell.

Carley: My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it weren't for that dorky guy on watch over there.

Carley points to Doug who is next to the door.

Lee: Well you never know who the brave ones can be.

Carley: He is kind of cute in that parents basement sort of way.

Lee: What?

Carley Huh? Oh nothing.

Lee:What’s that your messing around with.

Carley: A radio I can’t get it to work though.

Lee: Here, let me try.

Lee picked up the radio and began inspecting it, turning the power on and off, turning up the volume, lifting the antenna and finally checking the battery slot. There were no batteries.

Lee: There are no batteries in this thing.

Carley: Huh?

Lee: You know there are no batteries in this thing right?

Carley: Oh of course I mean yeah no....

Lee: I would give you some if I had any.

Carley: Thanks, I wouldn’t even know what to look for.

Lee: I think I saw two batteries let me get them.

You pick up two batteries.

Lee: Here Carley.

Carley: Thanks Lee. Before you go, can I talk to you for a minute.

Lee: Sure

Carley: I know who you are. You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed the state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents' store. Locals around here knew the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer, but I honestly don't care. Frankly that's a skill that might come in handy. Did you tell anyone that you are tied to this place or who you are?

Lee: Alex is the police officer who was driving me to prison. Kenny and his family should know that this is my family’s drugstore but they don’t know who I am. I think Clementine might have heard me when I was talking to two people on the road.

Carley: Well good. Look, you seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need out there is even more drama. Look, you've got this little girl to take care of and.. Well, don't make me wrong on this.

Lee: I don’t plan to.

Carley: Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days, and you become a detriment to the group, then we'll have a problem.

Lee: I hear you

Carley: I’ll keep it to myself.

A. Thank you  
B. I don’t trust you

Second choice  
A. Take Clementine to the bathroom  
B. Don’t take her to the bathroom 

Relationships  
Carley 7  
Clementine 9

That is everyone who Lee talked to in this chapter.


	16. The bathroom

Lee: Thank you

Carley: Your welcome

Lee: I think I should go talk to Clementine. She seemed to need to go to the bathroom earlier.

Carley: I think we locked one of the walkers in there. You should probably have a weapon. Here.

She handed you her gun.

Lee: You sure?

Carley: Yeah 

You take the gun and shove it in your pocket. You walk over to Clementine.

Lee: Clem do you still have to pee?

Clementine: Yeah.

Lee: Alright I heard there was a walker in there so I am going to come with you just in case.

You both walk over to the bathroom. You try to open the door but it’s locked.

Lee: I should know where the keys are.

You open a drawer and find a set of keys.

Lee: Alright Clem I am going to open it.

You open it and a walker is there. It’s about to pounce on you when you shoot it in the head.

Larry: What the hell?

Lee: It’s all fine.

Larry: It’s not all fine. The walkers could have heard that shot.

Lilly: Honestly they probably did.

Right when Lilly said that you hear pounding on the front gate. You all duck under the counter and try not to make noice.

Larry: They are going to get in.

Kenny: Be quiet.

The walkers keep on banging on the gate without stopping. 

Alex: They won’t leave.

Larry: No shit. You couldn’t just use a more quiet weapon.

Lee: It’s fine. There is a lock on the gate. We will be fine.

Lilly: And what if it breaks?

Alex: We have guns.

Carley: Only two of them.

Alex: It’s better than one.

Clementine: I am just gonna go to the bathroom ok Lee?

Lee: Yeah ok just go quick.

Clementine heads into the bathroom.

Kenny: Lee I think you should check in with Glenn. We need to see what he is doing right now.

Lee: Alright. I got to wait for Clementine. 

Clementine comes out of the bathroom with a look of relief on her face.

Lee: Clementine can I have your walkie talkie very quick?

Clementine: Sure but be careful with it.

You press the walkie talkie.

Lee: Glenn are you here?

There a few moments of silence before Glenn answers.

Glenn: Yeah I’m here but I am kind of stuck at a motel

Lee: What?

Glenn: Yeah.. I uh, I got jumped by one of the walkers and almost got attacked, I hid and then these guys came here and now everything's just quiet. I'm hiding in the ice machine but I am not coming out until I know for sure that I'm safe

Lee: Alright we will send a group.

Carley: I can come with you.

Alex: Or I can.

A. Bring Alex   
B. Bring Carley   
C. Bring both

Relationships

Clementine 9  
Alex 8  
Larry 3  
Lilly 5  
Kenny 7   
Carley 8  
Glenn 6


	17. The motel

Lee: Carley you come with me. Alex you stay here and watch over the drugstore while we get Glenn back safe.

Alex: Alright stay safe.

Lee: Everyone else try to get rid of the walkers on the gate.

Kenny: Good luck.

The two walked to where the motor inn was before finally finding the street sign for Peach Creek.

Carley: I will watch your back in case there are some of the walkers.

Lee: Thanks.

A walker appears in front of them and they get down away from the view of the walker. Glenn pokes his head out of the ice machine.

Glenn: Thank god you guys found me.

Carley: We got Glenn now let’s get out of here.

Lee: Wait Glenn did you get gas?

Glenn: I got a lot more than I needed to.

Lee: Alright let’s go.

Glenn: We can’t go there a survivor stuck in the motel.

Carley: No way we got what we needed now let’s go.

Glenn: We can’t just let her die.

Carley: We don’t know her.

Glenn: You are starting to sound like Lilly. She always didn’t care about other people.

Carley: We can’t risk it. Lee we should go back right?

Glenn: Come on Lee we can’t just let her die.

A. Save the survivor  
B. Let her die

Relationships  
Glenn 7  
Carley 8  
Alex 7  
Kenny 7


	18. Irene

Lee: Carley we can’t just let someone die.

Carley: You guys are really going to be suicidal?

Glenn: We saved Lee’s group when Larry and Lilly didn’t want us to.

Carley: Fine let’s go save Glenn’s damsel in distress.

Lee: Alright, here's the plan: We take these things out, all of them and quietly. Noise attracts these things. Then when it's all cleared we head up there and save that woman's life. So we can’t use your gun Carley.

Lee started looking around and he found a pillow behind a wall.

Carley: Good luck smothering them to death.

Lee: Not exactly what I had in mind.

Lee noticed there was an empty truck that Glenn must have siphoned from. Lee and his group crouched up to the truck and stood behind it. He looked at the window through the truck and found an ice pick.

Glenn: We can’t shoot too much noise.

Lee: Get out your gun.

Glenn: But the noise...

Lee: Just follow my lead.

Lee approached a walker that was next to the truck and he put the pillow over it.

Lee: Carley shoot.

She brought her gun to the walkers head and fired.

Glenn: That’s sick.

He looked at the car door and realized it was unlocked. There was a spark plug inside the car.

Glenn: Oh hey, a spark plug. You should hold onto that, it could help us break that window in the truck. Here, give it to me.

You hand him the spark plug and he crushed it and threw it at the window of the truck causing it to break and not cause much noise. He got the ice pick and handed it to you.

Glenn: There you go.

Lee rolled the car in front of them into a walker and the walker got stuck between the wall and the car. Lee stuck the pick into the walkers head causing it to fall forward and the impact of it falling caused the pick to push more into his head.

Glenn: Dude where did your weapon go?

Lee: Into that ice picked size hole.

Glenn: We lost that but now we have this.

He got the axe that was on the wall and handed it to Lee.

Carley: You guys done?

Finally, Lee and Glenn managed to kill two walkers by an abandoned RV, clearing out the motel with the exception of the hungry walkers at the girls door. The trio walked to the stairs until Lee stopped them.

Glenn: What’s up?

Lee: Stay behind me and defend me ok?

Carley and Glenn: Ok

Once Lee approached the walkers, he was able to cut one's head open with the blade of the axe, and decapitate another from the neck down. His two group members followed shortly afterwards.

Glenn: Nice job.

You guys walk up to the door and knock on it.

Lee: Miss we are here to help.

Girl: NO JUST GO AWAY!!!!

Carley: Let’s go guys.

Lee: In a minute. We can help if you just let us in. We have a group in town, we can save you.

Girl: PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Lee: We are coming in.

Lee broke the boards covering the door with the axe.

Girl: Wait stop. I’m coming out.

She opened the door and you instantly realize she is holding her stomach as if she is in pain.

Carley: Guys she has been bitten.

Girl: I said go away but your would not just listen.

Glenn: It’s okay you are going to be okay.

You all knew that was not true.

Girl: No I won’t. My boyfriend was bitten and he died so I will die too.

Glenn: You have a boyfriend?

Carley: Glenn!!!

Girl: I don’t want that. Just please leave.

You all look at each other in silence 

Girl: You have a gun?

Carley Yeah?

Girl: Can I borrow it?

Carley: What do you mean borrow?

Girl: You know I can just end this and you won’t have any problems.

Lee: Whoa whoa we can’t let you do that.

Girl: Please, they are satanic. I don’t want to be one of them.

A. Give her the gun  
B. Don’t give her it.  
C. Shoot her yourself

Relationships   
Carley 8  
Glenn 8  
Irene 5


	19. The first death

Lee: Just give her the gun

Glenn: Lee come on we can try to fix her. We haven’t even seen what a bite can do.

Girl: I already told you what it can do.

Glenn: We can’t leave you here.

Lee: Carley give her the gun.

Carley: I’m not giving her the gun.

Lee: Carley, Glenn, think about it. If a bite causes someone this much pain, this much despair, would you really want them to suffer? Cause I sure as hell don't. Gimme the gun, Carley.

She looks at you with hesitation but eventually gives you the gun. Lee then gave over the gun to the girl.

Girl: Thank you, I know how terrible this must be.

Glenn: We can’t see this let’s go.

Carley: No, someone has to get the gun.

Lee: I’ll get it . You guys wait for me near the ice machine.

They both nod and leave while you look away from the girl shooting herself in the head. Lee picked up the gun and tried to avoid looking at her dead body. Lee headed back to the group.

Glenn: Hope you are happy with what you did.

You all get in the car and Glenn drives back to the drugstore. They reached the back of the drugstore and got in it safely.

Doug: Good job guys.

Kenny: You got any gas?

Glenn: Yeah, I got more than enough.

Alex: What’s wrong with him?

Lee: We found a girl and she didn’t make it.

Alex: Oh well you should probably load up the truck Kenny.

Kenny: I’ll get on it.

Everyone walks away except for Doug.

Doug: Hey, you want to take a look outside?

Lee: I’m not suicidal yet.

Doug: No you’ll be fine the gate is shut. The walkers can’t get to us.

Lee: Are there still walkers there from when I shot a walker?

Doug: No most of them cleared out a hour ago, the rest we can take care off. I see you have an axe.

Lee: Alright let’s go out. Just try not to make noice.

Doug: Alright.

They opened the door and headed to the outside. There were around five zombies still at the gate with the rest fearing on a corpse over in the distance.

Doug: That’s disgusting.

Lee: Jesus let’s take a look around and....

Lee noticed his dead brother stuck. He didn’t know how he died but he was still sad anyways.

Doug: Do you know that guy?

Lee: Yeah he was my brother.

Doug: Oh I’m sorry. Are you okay?

Lee: Yeah I’m fine. Can I go out and kill him? I don’t want him to be one of those things.

Doug: Sure just try to be careful.

Lee killed the few walkers on the gate and destroyed the lock on the gate right after. He started sneaking forward past the walkers and he made it to his brother.

Lee: Hey, bud.. I didn't think this would be our last time seeing each other. Hell, maybe it's a good thing. I fucked everything up, but I bet you died protecting them, huh? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.

Lee got up and swung the axe into his brother's neck, causing the corpse to briefly groan and lower its head. Seconds later, it came back to life with a loud yelp that caught the attention of a few walkers, who began stumbling towards Lee. With a few more swings, Lee was eventually able to put down his brother and search his corpse.

Doug: Holy crap, run.

Doug then got more of the walkers attention causing Lee to start running to the gate. Lee made it safely and closed the gate with no lock. 

Doug: That was close.

Lee: We got to get inside, that gate won’t hold.

Lee: Kenny, do you have the truck ready? We have to go. 

Carley: Wait what’s going on?

Lee: The walkers are going to get in.

Kenny: I filled it up but I haven’t gotten it started yet. Lee, pass me the axe. Doug, Carley, and Lee try to keep the door closed. 

They nodded and ran towards the door. Lee barricaded the door with his back while Kenny and his family ran out of the back door. Clem approached them while they were holding the door.

Lee: Clem, can you find something to barricade the door with?

Clementine: I’ll try to look. 

Doug: Lee if we don’t make it out of this. You should know that I think you are a great guy.

Lee. We will make it out of this.

Carley: Doug if we don’t make it out of this, you should know——

Carley got cut off my the walkers.

Doug: I should know what.

Carley: Huh?

Suddenly walkers started coming through the windows and Carley shot all of them with Alex who showed up to help.

Alex: Doug come with us. Lee, I found this in the office. Barricade the door with it.

Alex puts his gun on the shelf to pull out Lee’s dads cane and Lee takes it and barricades the door with it.

When he looked back, he saw before him a choice. Carley was screeching for help, a couple of walkers cornering her as she yelled about empty ammunition and that she needed Lee to get some in her purse. He looked over to the right and saw Doug screaming for his life as a walker pulled on his shoulders, trying to devour his body while Alex is trying to pull on him but he is old so he can’t do it.

Alex: Lee, I need help. Pass me my gun quickly.

Carley: Lee, ammo in my purse.

A. Save Carley  
B. Throw Alex his gun so he can save Doug.  
C. Do nothing.

Relationships:

Carley 8  
Alex 8  
Doug 7  
Glenn 4  
Kenny 7


	20. Episode 1 last choice

Lee ran forward to Carley thinking that maybe Alex could hold on to Doug long enough for him to help Carley. Lee throws the ammo from her purse at her and she grabs it and reloads her gun and shoots the walker in front of her and the one at her feet.

Alex: Lee, help. 

Lee ran forward grabbing Alex’s gun and throwing it at him. He let’s go of Doug for just a second and a walker bites Doug’s arm. Alex quickly shoots all of the walkers on Doug. 

Doug: I’m going to die. I am bitten.

Alex: Not right now you aren’t.

He gets Doug back on his feet and both of them run to the door with Larry holding it open. Carley runs right behind them out the door. Lee heard Clementine screaming so he rushed forward and stomped on the walkers neck eventually getting Clementine out of the walkers grasp. Clementine makes it out the door while Lee is stopped by Larry.

Larry: I am letting you come with us since you didn’t piss me off too much but I am warning you don’t cause trouble in the group. I know what you did.

He lets Lee go and him and Larry both leave the drugstore behind hopping in the truck.

Alex: Kenny, we need your axe.

Kenny: Why?

Alex: Doug is bit. 

Doug: Holy shit I’m going to die!!

Glenn: You gonna let him die just like the girl, Lee?

Lee ignored Glenn completely and examined the bite on Doug’s arm.

Kenny: Here is the axe. What are you going to do with it?

Alex: We could try cutting his arm with.

Larry: That’s insane. We should just put him out of his misery right now.

Kenny: I think we could try. He will die either way.

Lilly: It all comes down to if we want Doug to suffer more than if we just kill him.

A. Cut off Doug’s arm  
B. Put him out of his misery  
C. Let him turn into a walker

Relationships   
Doug: 8  
Alex: 8  
Lilly: 6  
Larry: 3  
Glenn: 3  
Kenny: 7  
Carley: 9

Sorry for the very short chapter.


	21. Did it work?

You grab the axe and you cut off his arm in two cuts. He looks at the stump and he passed out from blood loss.

Lee: Katjaa, will he be okay?

Katjaa: He is still alive, so he might be but only time will tell.

They didn’t have bandages so they used Doug’s belt to stop the bleeding. The rest of the truck ride was silent as Kenny pulled up to the motel. They all got out and they cleared out the walkers that Lee and Carley killed. They put Doug on top of the truck for Katjaa to look over him.

Lee walked over to Glenn who was listening to a radio and as Lee was about to say something, he put up his hand to signal to Lee to wait.

Glenn: I am leaving

Lee: To Atlanta?

Glenn: Not like you really care about me. It doesn’t seem you care at all after you let that girl kill herself. I got to go help my friends who will probably be better than this group.

Lee: Glenn, we don’t have to argue about this. I put the girl out of her misery like she wanted. Did you want her to suffer?

Glenn: How come you cut off Doug’s arm but you didn’t to the girl?

Lee: Doug got bit recently. We were trying to stop the spreading.

Glenn just looked at you and got in his car and he drove away.

Kenny: Where is he going? He looks like he was giving you shit.

Lee: He’s going to go help his friends who are most likely dead.

Kenny: By the way, Lee we got an RV here in case we ever have to leave this place.

Lee: Good to know.

Kenny walked back to Katjaa and tried to help with Doug.

Carley: Hey Lee, can you come over here?

Lee: Yeah you feeling okay?

Carley: Not really. I am just scared that Doug won’t make it and he will die. How did you choose?

Lee: I choose you because I thought Alex could hold on to Doug long enough.

Carley: At least I can say goodbye if he dies. I wouldn’t be able to if Alex wasn’t there. Bye Lee.

Lee walked over to Clementine and Duck. Duck was not going to stop talking to her.

Lee: Hey uh Duck can you cool it?

Duck walked away leaving you with Clementine.

Clementine: I fell and my walkie talkie broke. Glenn had the other one.

Lee could tell she was really sad because of this.

Lee: I’m sorry Clem. I will try to take care of you.

You start to walk away and when you do, Duck comes back to Clementine chatting to her.

Larry: Lee come here for a second.

Lee: What’s this about?

Larry: This is about how I know you are a killer and I can’t trust you because of that. You did me no favors in the drugstore but at least you didn’t piss me off so I won’t tell anyone yet. All I want you to do is don’t cause problems in this group.

Lee: I understand.

Larry: Good

The sound of a helicopter soared above their heads getting Kenny to come towards Lee.

Kenny: Hope they will help us.

Lee: Yeah

Kenny: We can hold out for a while. We have enough essentials to live here for a bit.

Right when he said that, the power shut off

End of episode 1

Alright I will tell you the choices and what would have been the changes. The start of episode 2 will be Vince’s story from 400 days

Chapter 1: This choice would just change Alex’s relationship with you. Everything besides A would have took down one or more relationship points with him.

Chapter 2: Like the first choice this would change points with Alex. Everything besides A was good. A would have took down your relationship with him a lot and that would have caused him to not un cuff the handcuffs on you in chapter 5.

Chapter 3: This choice would have either made Alex live or die. If he died this would go the canon way. C and D were the only choices where Alex would live and you guys chose D which made him live.

Chapter 4: You guys chose the only way you would have met Clementine. A would have killed Lee causing the protagonist to be Alex which I am very glad that it didn’t happen. C would have got everyone to live but you would have never met Clem. D would have got Alex to die.

Chapter 5: The other choice would be you would meat Officer Mitchell and Chet would be dead but if you did this Mitchell would have stayed because he knew Alex.

Chapter 6: The other choice would have made Alex not trust you but Shawn would still believe you.

Chapter 7: B and C would progress the story quicker while D would cause a whole new story entirely.

Chapter 8: A and B would be find but everything else would make Shawn tell Hershel that you were a murderer causing him to not trust you.

Chapter 9: Everything besides what you choose would go the canon way.

Chapter 10: C and D would have made you stay on the barn. While everything else made you be able to have a choice between the farm and Kenny.

Chapter 11: Saving Duck would have caused Shawn to die and you would have automatically gone with Kenny.

Chapter 12: This choice is pretty straightforward if you choose the other choice, you would have stayed with Hershel.

Chapter 13: Just go would have made Clem get attacked by the walker in canon and this would have made Larry have a heart attack but the other choice made Larry be fine.

Chapter 14: Choice 1 didn’t matter too much since Larry already knew and choice 2 would have changed your relationships with people.

Chapter 15: Choice 1 would make Carley tell everyone who didn’t know that you were a murderer while the second choice would have made it if the walkers attacked the drugstore or not.

Chapter 16: Bring Carley would bring Carley and bring Alex would bring Alex. If you chose to bring both it would have cause you to have to pick who to save and I am pretty sure you guys would have chosen Carley.

Chapter 17: This would have mad it so the walker attack would have never happened if you did the other choice.

Chapter 18: This is pretty straightforward. If you shot her directly Glenn would have attacked you but if you didn’t give her the gun, she would turn into a walker.

Chapter 19: If you saved Doug, Carley would have died

Chapter 20: B would cause Doug to die and C would also cause him to die but everyone would dislike you especially Carley.

That is it. See you on Monday for Vince’s story.


	22. Vince

One day into the apocalypse 

Macon resident: Damn it, I told you! I already told you it wasn't me, man! Man, come on, I told you like...like twenty times... I don't even...I don't even KNOW your brother!

Bang! A bullet went into the mans skull killing him. The man who killed him sprinted out of the house running as fast as he can. He ran into a alleyway hearing police car sirens in the distance. Seconds later, he tossed the gun up onto the rooftop of a building. He made a dash away from the crime scene

Two days into the apocalypse

The man who is named Vince is now in a prison bus chained to two men named Danny and Justin. Danny was pulling on the chains while Vince was staring out the window.

Justin: Danny come on man cut that shit out.

Danny: Oh yeah or what?

Justin pulled on the chain back.

Justin: Or I’ll just do that.

Danny pulled on the chain a second time.

Justin: Cut it out.

Vince: Jesus you guys.

Danny: You gonna make me?

Justin: Yeah.

Danny: Hey, Vince, Justin's gonna make me.

Justin: It's too hot for this shit.

Danny: Vince, I'm making him hot now.

Justin: Yeah, Danny. You're makin' me hot.

Danny: Ha, I knew it! I got that Latin heat you can't resist. C'mere, boy.

Vince pulled on the chains.

Danny: Ohhhh shit.

Justin: Come on Vince

Vince notices two other prisoners sitting on the right in front of them.

Prisoner 1: Hey man, how about you open a fucking window!

Prisoner 2: Its a prison bus, asshole. The windows don't open.

Prisoner 1: Shit ain't like that. This ain't right.

Officer : Shut up back there!

Danny looks out the window.

Danny: Hey, Justin, see that guy in the beat-up truck? I bet he lives in that truck now. You probably got his whole house. Life savings. Shit, I bet you stole his dog. You steal his dog, man?

Justin: I wasn't stealing from guys like that. Anyway, better than stealing his virginity.

Danny turns around.

Danny: Hey, how many times I gotta tell you?

Justin: Here we go.

Danny: Seriously! I was falsely accused!

Justin: How old was she? Fifteen?

Danny: Damn it, it ain't like that.

Justin: You're tellin' me there wasn't a star witness waiting around in your white van? I'm shocked.

Vince: We're all in the same boat here. What's the point of arguing?

Danny: The point is, I'm not like that.

Danny: Tell you what, guys, and I ain't afraid to say it. I'm REALLY missin' my girlfriend right now.

Justin: I'm guessin' she's pretty pissed at you.

Danny: It's worse than that, man. She won't talk to me. Haven't heard her voice in months. It's really messin' with me, like for real.

Justin: Just let it go, man.

Danny: I want to, but you know... I love her, man.

Vince: You should call her up when we get there. You gotta face that shit.

Danny: I know you're right, man. First call I get.

Justin: Danny, I know you don't realize this because you're you, but you probably ruined that poor girl's life, you piece of shit.

Danny: Big talk from White Collar back there. How many lives YOU wrecked, kid?

Vince was starting to get annoyed by all the arguing between Justin and Vince.

Justin: Who cares.

Prisoner 1: Hotter than hell up in here, I'm gettin' dehydrated. Hey! How about some water back here?

Officer: Shut up back there! I ain't telling you again.

Prisoner 2: Yeah, man, shut the fuck up, or I'll shut you up.

Vince: I thought you took the stand and cried your eyes out. Didn't you lose your shit and tell them you didn't know what you were doin'?

Justin: I lied. Turns out I'm good at that.

Danny: You lied on the stand? See, that's the kinda shit I could never do.

Justin: Religious?

Danny: Nah, man.

Justin: Watch a lotta cop shows?

Danny: Nope.

Justin: What then?

Danny: It just ain't right.

Justin: Oh, give me a break.

Vince: It's a tough call.

Justin: Why do more time than you need to?

Danny: Gotta stay clean, man.

Justin: Says the criminal.

Justin: You wanna know the funny thing? I don't regret any of it. I carried my "victims" for YEARS; they knew what they were getting into. And now here I am, and there they are, and Wall Street assholes pullin' the same scores are smiling on TV. Fuck. That.

Danny: How'd it all work, anyway?

Justin: It was like a...a pyramid scheme.

Danny: Aren't those kinda...shit?

Justin: It was a really good pyramid scheme.

Danny: Good shit is still shit.

Justin: This was some pretty elegant shit.

Danny: Yeah, well, enjoy your elegant cell, you know?

Vince: Fuck Wall Street.  
Danny: Fuck Wall Street.  
Justin: Fuck Wall Street.

Vince: How much did you make off with, anyway?

Justin: Enough.

Danny: So, like, couple hundred-k?

Justin: Little over a hundred. Million.

Danny: Goddamn, boy! When we get outta here, you, me, and Vince, we gotta go into business, know what I'm saying?

Justin: You know, I don't actually know a thing about you, Vince.

Justin: Maybe he's a priest.

Danny: Yeah, "Father Vincent".

Justin: I bet he touched a kid.

Danny: Two kids. You touch a couple kids, Vince?

Vince: I killed some assholes.

Justin: Whoa.

Danny: Damn.

Justin: He's not lyin'. Are you?

Danny: How do you know?

Justin: Like I said, I'm good at lying. And he's not.

Danny: How'd they get you?

Vince: Tossed the gun up on a roof.

Justin: And?

Vince: It was a good throw. And the roofer found it the next day.

Danny: You gotta be kiddin' me. Man, you're bad luck, Vince. "Bad Luck Vince". Ha! That's not bad. What do you think, Justin?

Meanwhile the other two prisoners have been getting into a heated argument.

Jerry: You know, this is cruel and unusual punishment, man.

Prisoner 2: I'm telling you, man, shut the fuck up!

Prisoner 1: What the fuck are you gonna do about it?

Prisoner 2: FUCK YOU.

Prisoner 1:Fuck me? Fuck you, motherfucker.

The second prisoner starts to choke out the first prisoner from behind.

Vince: Oh, shit!

Justin: Oh, man!

Danny: Jesus Christ!

Driver: What’s going on back there?

The police officer stands up from his seat next to the driver.

Officer: Crabtree let him go.

Danny gets up from his seat and looks at the officer.

Danny: You got to get in here.

Officer: Sit down.

Prisoner 2: What you got? What you got now? That's right, you got nothing, motherfucker.

Vince: Anyone know this guy?

Danny: Nah, man.

Justin: No idea.

Driver: Crabtree, you put that goddamn fool down.

Officer: Damn it, Crabtree, don't make me come back there, now.

Danny: He's gonna kill him, Vince!

Justin: Let the guard handle it, guys.

Danny: Fuck that, we gotta get in there!

Justin: You do not want to get in the middle of that shit, Danny.

Danny: Vince, you're the tough guy here. We gotta get in there, right?

Vince: We can't do anything with these damn chains on.

Danny: Shit.

Prisoner 2: What's that? Speak up, boy. I can't hear you.

Danny tries reaching over to to the prisoners but is restricted by the chain.

Danny: Fuckin' chain's too short!

Officer: Crabtree, I'm warning you one last time, goddamn it.

Danny: He's not listening, man! You gotta get in there!

Driver: Goddamn it, you gotta get yourself in there and break that shit up now!

The officer cautiously opens the gate and goes over to Marcus and Jerry.

Danny: Go on, man!

Driver:COME ON, BOY, GET BACK THERE!

The officer stands back and raises his shotgun at Marcus, who doesn't stop.

Clyde: Okay, asshole, let him go.

Driver: GET IN BETWEEN 'EM, GODDAMN IT! He's gonna kill that boy!

Clyde: Crabtree, LAST WARNING.

Bennett: What are you waiting for?

Vince: DO SOMETHI--

Bang! The officer shoots the prisoner in the head, who falls back with the cuffs still around the other prisoners neck. Danny sits down.

Driver: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

Danny: Fuck...

Justin: Jesus...what happened?

Driver: What did you DO, boy? GODDAMN IT, BOY, ANSWER ME BACK THERE!

Danny stands up.

Danny: Damn, that guy's still alive! Get those cuffs off him, man!

The officer unlocks the prisoners cuffs, which causes the lifeless prisoner to slump over. He checks the lifeless prisoner for a pulse, but he is unresponsive.

Justin: What the hell was that?

Officer: He--he made a move on me! I--I--I don't know!

Justin: He made a move? Or you don't know? Which one?

Officer: I--I don't know!

Justin: You don't know? Jesus.

Vince: This is crazy. Nobody had to die.

Justin: THIS is what happens when you give guns to ASSHOLES.

Officer: He's, uh...

Danny: Fucking FUCK. You gotta call someone, man.

The officer stands up and looks at Danny.

Clyde: What?

Driver: I'm calling this in.

Officer: Don't. Don't call it in yet. Just... Just wait, okay?! Just gimme a damn minute!

Driver: (over radio) Dispatch, come in.

Vince: He might still be alive. Call a damn ambulance, man!

Officer: I just need a minute. I need a minute to think.

Danny: You ain't got a minute!

Officer: Shut up! You hear me? Just shut your mouth!

The officer approaches and then raises his gun at Danny.

Justin: Okay, okay. Calm down. Take it easy.

Officer: I'll calm down when you quit runnin' your fucking mouth!

Justin: Everything's cool. Just...take a breath, okay?

Vince: Everybody needs to calm the fuck down. Situation's bad enough as it is.

Justin: He's right. Let's all just take it down a notch, okay?

The officer walks closer to the group until Danny stands up.

Danny: You really wanna pull that trigger again, son?

The officer thinks and then lowers his gun.

Justin: Thanks, man.

People start screaming outside the bus. Vince, Justin, and Danny look out the window and witness people fleeing as their friend is devoured by zombies.

Danny: What the fuck?

Justin: Did you see that?

Danny: I saw it.

Vince: Yeah.

Danny: Hey, you gotta get us the hell out of here, man.

Officer:We're not going anywhere.

Danny: Fuck THAT, get this bus movin'! Hey, DRIVER! LET'S GO, MAN!

Officer : I said we're staying right here! We're safe inside the bus! Nothing's gonna--

Danny: Holy shit!

Jerry reanimates and rips out a chunk of Clyde's neck.

Danny: Holy shit!

Clyde staggers while holding his neck and falls dead on top of his gun next to Vince, Justin, and Danny.

Justin: Jesus! Oh, my god... Hey... HEY, you need to call someone! You hear me?! We need to--

The driver runs out of the bus and leaves the remaining prisoners for dead.

Justin: Did he just bail on us?!

Danny: Oh, Jesus. What the hell, man?!

Justin: Back up, back up!

Danny: Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Vince, Justin and Danny back up to the window. The restraints hold Jerry back.

Justin: He can't reach us.

Danny: You sure about that?!

Vince: That ankle's gonna give.

Justin: Shit

Justin: What do you think, Vince?

Vince: We need to get off this bus.

Danny: Yeah no shit but how are we gonna do that?

Justin: Where's the guard's gun?

Danny: Yeah! Yeah, the GUN, good thinkin', Justin! Where the fuck is it?

Vince: I think he fell on it. It's underneath him.

Danny: Aw, fuck me.

The three of them lift up the officers body to reveal the gun.

Danny: Get the gun, man!

Justin: Pick it up, Vince!

Danny: Hurry up...

Vince grabs the shotgun and shoots the prisoner in the head and Justin throws up.

Danny: Oh! Watch it, man!

Justin: Sorry. Sorry.

Danny: Man. I can't believe this shit. Can you believe this shit, man?

Vince: No.

Danny: We gotta find some way to get outta here.

A man crouches over at the front of the bus.

Danny: Maybe we finally caught a break. HEY, BUDDY!

Vince: Danny, don't--

Danny: What the fuck!

The man turns around and reveals himself to be a walker. He starts banging on the gate.

Justin: Goddamn it, Danny! You always put your fucking--

Danny: Fuck you, man!

Vince: We gotta get out of here before any more of them show up!

Several more zombies enter the bus and start pushing on the gate.

Justin: That's not gonna hold.

Danny: Vince. Fire the fucking gun!

Vince shoots one of the zombies, but it gets back up.

Justin: I think you just pissed them off.

Danny: Yeah. Yeah, save the shells...

Danny: How the hell are we gonna get out of here?

Justin: There's gotta be a way! Can't we just shoot off the chains?!

Vince: No way. Wouldn't cut through.

Danny: What about the cuff?! If we shoot one of those off, the chain'll slip right out!

Justin: Are you fucking insane? What do you think is gonna happen if you fire a shotgun that close to someone's foot?!

Danny: Well, what do you think's gonna happen if we don't get the fuck outta here?! Vince, gimme the gun, we gotta do this!

Danny reaches out for the gun but Vince points it at both Danny and Justin.

Vince: Back off!

Vince looks back and forth over who's foot to shoot off.

A. Shoot Danny’s foot  
B. Shoot your own foot  
C. Shoot Justin’s foot

Relationships  
Danny: 8  
Justin: 7


	23. Starved for help

Vince knew who to shoot.

Vince: Sorry Danny

Justin pulled on the chain back so Danny’s leg was straight.

Danny: Come on man just think about this.

Vince aimed at his leg and opened fire making Danny’s leg all mangled.

Danny: Arghhh fuck.

Justin: Do it again.

Vince shoots Danny’s foot a second time separating it from the chain.

Danny: You motherfuckers.

Justin pulled out the chain and made him and Vince officially free.

Justin: Come on let’s go.

Vince and Justin head to the door and step outside. Vince looks back at Danny crawling to the exit. They both leave Danny and a few seconds later they hear screams coming from the prison bus.

Episode 2

Lee is crouched behind a walker who is eating something that Lee can’t make out. Lee swings his axe at the walkers head and pulls it out. A man named Mark comes up behind Lee. He showed up at the motel with food and was allowed to stay in because he had lots of it’s.

Mark: Damn, what did they get this time?

Lee: Looks like a rabbit.

Mark: Well, that's another meal lost.

They start walking into an area they are unfamiliar with.

Mark: I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time.

Lee: Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door.

Mark: Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food right now. Trust me, I have no regrets!

Lee: A rabbit's hardly a meal, Mark, but...I'd take it. We're all hungry.

Mark: No kidding.

Mark: When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!

Lee: We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack.

Mark: I also saw Doug. I don’t know how I would be able to live without an arm. If I saw that guy without an arm cut off I would never think he would be able to make it with only one arm. Yesterday, he was just lying in bed naming different types of pies and it was driving me insane.

Lee: Do you blame him? At least he can be slightly happy since he’s with Carley.

Mark: Yeah I don’t know how he did it.I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left.

Lee: We'll manage.

Mark: Maybe. You know some people aren't too happy about the way Lilly is handling rations.

Lee: Lilly knows it's important to keep the adults fed and functioning. Sometimes that means someone's gotta miss a meal.

Mark: Lilly should probably feed the kids also.

Lee: She still feeds them at least.

Mark: You think Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here?

Lee: I sure hope so.

Mark: Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running.

Lee: He's got a wife and son to look out 

Mark: And they're safest in a big group. Going out on his own will get them ALL killed.

Mark: I think we're stronger as a group. I just don't know what'll happen if we start to break apart. Can't blame him, though--did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal, anyway?

Lee: I have no idea. It seems like he doesn’t like Kenny the most out of everyone else.

Mark: I wonder what Kenny did to make Larry that mad.

Lee: I try not to be involved in the arguing.

Mark: It would be nice if everyone just stayed civil. And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking piledriver! I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him!

Lee: I have a feeling he won’t last that long because of his heart condition. It would have been nice if he could have brought it up in the drugstore where there were pills.

Mark: If you see him get angry try to calm him down.

Lee: I will try.

A bird flies into a tree. Lee and Mark duck down behind a rock, with the latter ready to shoot it.

A. Shoot it  
B. Don’t shoot it

Relationships   
Mark: 8


	24. Ben, Mr Parker, and Travis

Lee: Shoot it.

Mark takes a shot but misses and the bird flies away from the gunshot.

Mark: Shit.

Lee: It’s fine Mark we will find food soon.

Suddenly a blood curling scream comes from the woods.

Mark: Shit, is that Kenny?

Lee: I don’t know let’s go see.

The two start sprinting through the woods following the noice and eventually come across two teenagers and a man stuck in a bear trap.

Blonde teenager: Travis look.

Travis looked up to see Lee and Mark with rifles clutched in their hands.

Travis: Don’t hurt us we will leave you alone we swear. We will just get our teacher out then leave. You won’t see us again.

Kenny came running towards them with a rifle in his hand.

Kenny: Holy shit.

Blonde teenager: Wait Travis they could help.

Travis: Ben these guys could be the same people who raided our camp and we barely got out of that.

Kenny: We ain’t here to rob anyone. We were just hunting.

Travis: For what? Every animal is basically dead now.

Mark: Let us help your teacher and if you still want us to leave we will leave.

The teacher: Fine just get me out of here.

Kenny: Was he bitten?

Travis: No of course not.

Kenny: Just asking. Lee, we got walkers on us if you want to help him do it fast.

Kenny and Mark both hold up their rifles at the walkers and open fire.

A. Save him  
B. Leave him

Relationships 

Mark 8  
Kenny 8  
Travis 5  
Ben 5  
David the teacher: 5


	25. “The rescue”

Lee: Cover me. I’m going to try and help him.

Kenny: Lee, try to hurry up. There is a lot of walkers coming for us.

Mark and Kenny both raised their rifles at the walkers trying to hold them off for as long as they can. Lee thought that the best way to get him out of the trap was to pry it open with his axe. He shoved the axe into the bear trap and tried to pry it but it wouldn’t work.

David: Oh god please stop.

Lee tried hacking the chain but nothing would work.

Mark: Lee, just cut off his fucking leg.

Travis: We can’t do that. You are crazy.

Kenny: I’m wasting ammo at this point. Just do what Mark says.

David: No, no, no please try the trap again. Anything besides that. I’ll die from blood lost if you do that. 

Mark: You have a higher chance of not dying if we get you out of there. Lee, do it.

Lee nodded holding the axe up then slamming it into his leg. David started yelling out in agony from all the pain.  
Lee swinged again. He was around half way done. He swinged two more times and eventually his leg came off.

Travis: Is he okay?

Lee: He passed out. Kenny, lift him up.

Kenny grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder and he started running with the walkers right behind him. David slipped out of Kenny’s hands causing David to fall to the ground. 

Kenny: We gotta go. We can’t help him now. The walkers are right on us.

A. Leave him  
B: You help him  
C: Tell Kenny to help him   
D. Tell Mark to help him  
E. Tell Travis to help him   
F. Tell Ben to help him

Travis: 6  
Ben: 6  
Kenny: 8  
Mark 8


	26. The argument at the Moter Inn

Lee: He ain’t that far away. We can still get him.

Lee ran forward with his axe in hand swinging at the walkers close to David. He killed three of them and quickly grabbed David and ran.

At the Moter Inn

Alex is on top of the RV surveying everyone with his gun in hand. Larry was working on the fence while everyone else was relaxing. Alex heard people screaming in the forest so he got everyone to hide. He aimed his gun at the forest in case anyone came out. Lee, Kenny, Mark, an unconscious man, and two teenagers come running out of the forest.

Alex: The hell?

Lee: Get the gates open. We got wounded.

Carley and Katjaa open the gate to let them in.

Larry: Who the hell are these people?

Clementine: Lee, are you okay?

Katjaa: Put him in the truck I’ll see what I can do.

Kenny: Kat, can you fix him?

Katjaa: Jesus, Ken! I...I don't know!

Lilly: Lee! Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!

Kenny: Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?

Larry: Hey, watch your mouth!

Lilly: No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!

Lee: He would've died if we left him!

Larry: So what?

Lilly: We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now.

Carley: Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they CAN be helpful!

Mark: Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive, just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!

Lilly: The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?

Travis: Uh no.

Alex: Lilly calm down. Let’s try to see how they can help us.

Lilly: They are both teenagers. They won’t be able to do shit.

Doug: We should all just discuss this in a calm manner.

Mark: Fine. You guys take care of it then. Welcome to the family, guys.

Mark walks away.

Clementine grabs Travis and Ben.

Clementine: Hey come over and see what I drew.

Travis: Get the hell off me kid.

Travis walked over to David trying to see if he was okay.

Clementine: Come on.

Kenny: You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!

Carley: Oh, come on! You're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that. Come on Doug let’s go.

Lilly: Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!

A. Side with Lilly and Larry  
B. Side with Kenny  
C. Stay neutral

Relationships:  
Alex: 8  
Larry: 4  
Lilly: 7  
Kenny: 8  
Katjaa: 8  
Clementine: 9  
Carley: 8  
Doug: 8


	27. The food situation

Lee: Guys we can’t keep fighting like this. We need to keep our cool and talk about this in a good manner.

Alex: I agree with Lee. We can’t be arguing about saving people. We can always let them have food and then they can go once we fix up their teacher.

Kenny: Both of you need to choose a side eventually. You can’t just stay on the fence.

Lilly: Dad, go work on the gate. We will talk about this.

Larry: Alright.

Alex: You sure he should. He has a heart condition.

Lilly: Him banging a rock on a wall won’t cause him to die.

Alex: Back on the original subject, I think there should be more leaders than just you Lilly. We could have me, Lee, you, and Kenny if you want.

Lilly: You know what you guys think being leader is so easy. Take these rations.

Alex: Lilly c’mon

Lilly: No, you want to know what I have to deal with alone, you should hand out food, you and Lee. 

Kenny: Lilly, this is bullshit. 

Lilly: You want to be making that choice? See, this is how everyone doesn’t like me. I have to hand out food and who doesn’t get food gets pissed at me.

Kenny: Fine just stop with the bullshit.

Kenny walks away to Katjaa and Travis.

Lee: I’ll give everyone rations. Don’t make Alex have to do it.

Lilly: Fine whatever you want. You guys choose who will hand out food

Lilly walks away from you and Alex.

A. Hand out food  
B. Make Alex hand it out 

This choice is for if you have to hand out food. Who will you give it to. You have four food items.  
A. Clem  
B. Duck  
C. Yourself  
D. Doug  
E. Carley  
F. Lilly  
G. Mark  
H. Larry   
I. Alex  
J. Kenny  
K. Katjaa   
L. Ben  
M. Travis

Relationships:  
Lilly: 7  
Alex: 8  
Kenny: 7  
Larry: 4


	28. Who gets food?

Lee: Alex I’ll hand the food out.

Alex: Alright Lee if you need me I will be on the RV.

Lee took the food from Alex and went to go check on David who was with Katjaa and Travis.

Lee: Is he gonna be okay?

Katjaa: I don't know. Can you give me a hand real quick?

Lee: Sure. What do you need?

Katjaa: Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up...

Lee applies pressure to the wound.

Katjaa: You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this...sewing up people's injuries...

Katjaa: But, I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing, but, Lee, this man has no leg!

Lee: I did the right thing.

Katjaa: Yeah... I know you did... The right thing is just scary sometimes, I guess.

Katjaa: Well, you've done all you can, Lee. Thanks for the help.

Katjaa: Go ahead and check in on the others. I need a little space here, anyway.

Travis: Hey I appreciate what you did for our teacher. I might have never sounded like I do but I am.

Lee: Couldn’t just let him die.

Travis: Yeah I know. I just appreciate it.

Lee goes over to Carley and Doug who are sitting next to each other.

Lee: Hey, Doug and Carley

Doug looks up from the alarm system which he was struggling to work on with one arm and drops the system.

Doug: Oof! Ahh... What's up, Lee?

Carley: You are so clumsy. 

Doug: Every intelligent person is clumsy.

Carley: Debatable.

Lee: I just came over to check on you guys. How are you doing?

Doug: I am doing fine enough. The one arm is a pain though. 

Lee: I can tell. 

Carley: I am doing fine also. I really think Lilly should just cool it.

Lee: I know but she is just stressed. I am going to go check on the others. Bye.

Lee goes behind the RV. Clementine and Duck are drawing pictures on pieces of paper placed on top of a board. Clementine drew a cat and Duck drew what appears to be a house, or possibly random scribbles. Clementine's walkie-talkie is nearby. Ben sits on the ground and he looks slightly sad. Clementine stands up and goes to Lee.

Lee: How ya doing, Clementine?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: Where's your hat?

Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?

Lee: Sure. When did you lose it?

Clementine: I had it a couple days ago.

Lee: I promise, if I find it, I'll let you know.

Clementine: Thank you.

Lee: Okay, Clem. I've got to take care of some things. Why don't you go back to playing with Duck for a while?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: Actually before you go do you want some food?

Clementine: Yeah what do you have?

Lee: I have an apple.

Clementine: I love apples. Is there more?

Lee: No, sorry.

Lee hands her the apple and she eats it while Lee walks over to Ben.

Ben: Hey, is our teacher gonna make it?

Lee: I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best, I promise.

Ben: I can't believe you chopped off his leg!

Lee: There was no other way.

Lee now goes over to Duck.

Lee: Hey, Duck, how about a little food?

Duck looks happy.

Lee gives Duck the crackers and cheese.

Duck: Oh, heck yes! Thanks Lee.

Lee now goes over to Kenny who is sitting on a couch behind the RV.

Lee: Word's gettin' out that you wanna leave the motor inn.

Kenny: That ain't no secret, Lee. It's probably our best bet.

Kenny stands up.

Kenny: Look, you didn’t save my son on the farm but I don’t think you are bad. You and Clem are welcome to come with us.

Lee: We need you here. We have a better chance of surviving as a group.

Kenny: Our BEST chance of surviving is to get away from the mainland! My mind is made up.

Lee: Want some food?

Lee gave the piece of jerky to Kenny.

Lee: Here, Kenny, take this.

Kenny: How about my boy? He eat yet?

Lee: Yeah, I gave him something.

Kenny: Then I appreciate you taking care of us Lee.

Lee approaches Mark and Larry who are working on the fence.

Larry: Will you hold the damn boards steady?!

Mark: I'm trying. I--I didn't realize I was getting this weak already.

Larry: What do you want? A handout? I got 60 cents in my pocket if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy.

Mark: Hey. You holding up okay, Lee? That was pretty fucked up back there. Having to cut that guy's leg off.

Lee: Yeah. I just hope Katjaa can save him.

Mark nods.

Lee turns over to look at Larry

Lee: Lilly would want you to keep your strength up.

Mark: Oh, man. Just seeing the food is driving me crazy.

Lee: Need any help with the wall?

Larry: Nope.

Mark: Actually, we could use your axe. You mind if we take it?

Larry: Yeah, give us that thing for a bit.

A. Give axe to Larry  
B. Give axe to Mark

Relationships:

Alex 9  
Clementine 9  
Lilly 7  
Larry 5  
Duck 8  
Kenny 8  
Mark 7  
Doug 8  
Carley 8  
Travis: 7  
Ben 7


	29. The St Johns

Lee : Larry here you should take the axe because Mark has not gotten food.

Larry: I am glad someone here understands who the hard worker around here is.

Mark: Lee, we are gonna get back to work. 

Lee: Alright Mark.

Lee walks over to Lilly who is lying back on the other side of the RV that Kenny isn’t on.

Lilly: Not such an easy job now is it?

Lee: Never said it was.I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day.

Lilly: I don't have a choice.

Kenny walks over to Lee and pulls him aside.

Kenny: Lee, you have definitely earned coming with us on the RV when we leave. Still, I guess some people won’t be to happy with your choices.

Lee looks around and sees Ben and Travis who look at Lee with a sad look on their faces. Doug walks up to Lee.

Doug: Next time when you hand out food, can you give it to Carley?

Lee: I’ll try, Doug.

Doug: Thanks Lee.

Katjaa: Ken! Lee! Come here, please.

Kenny and Lee approach Katjaa.

Kenny: He didn't make it, did he?

Katjaa: He lost too much blood.

Kenny: Goddamn it! I'm getting sick of this shit!

Kenny throws something against the RV and storms off.

Katjaa: Ken, come back, there's nothing...

Lee: Let him go, Katjaa.

Katjaa: But...

Lee: He just needs time. It's been a rough morning. How is Ben and Travis taking it?

Katjaa: Travis went to go talk to Ben about it and from what I could tell it didn’t look like Ben was happy. He was never gonna survive Lee.

Lee: Well at least he’s not our problem now.

Katjaa: What should we do with Ben and——

She was interrupted by David’s reanimated corpse who grabbed her by her jaw and tried to bite her. Lee forced his mouth away from Katjaa and shouted to Larry.

Lee: Bring the axe.

The walker grabbed Lee and pulled him onto the vehicle.

Larry: Get out of the damn way.

Lee pushed the walker back and Larry swung the axe at it but he missed and caused the axe to be stuck.

Larry: Damn it. I almost had it.

When backing away from the infected man, Lee fell off the back of the truck and onto the concrete floor below. Soon after, David joined him, attempting to get a bite out of his neck. Lee managed to hold him back by forcing his fingers into its eyes until finally Alex showed up with his shotgun.

Lee: Shoot it.

Alex aimed his gun at the back of David’s head and took the shot. David fell over right next to Lee with a bullet through his head.

Larry: Why’d you bring him in the first place?!!!! You are going to get us all killed.

Kenny: It’s not Lee’s fault. It’s Ben and Travis fault.

Travis: We didn’t do shit.

Lee: We asked if he was bitten and you said he wasn’t.

Ben: He wasn’t bitten. We swear.

Kenny: Well, your non bitten friend reanimated and tried to kill my wife.

Travis: Wait, you don’t know?

Alex: Know what?

Travis: It's not the bite that does it! You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to ALL of us.

Alex: How do you know that for a fact?

Travis: When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher, I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning, and... God...

The bells on Doug's alarm system begin ringing as one man trips over the string outside the motel with another man next to him. Carley and Alex both aim their guns at them.

Carley: Who the hell are you?

Andy: Whoa, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we...we just wanna know if y'all can help us out.

Carley keeps her gun aimed at them.

Lilly: Carley...

Lee: We don't want any trouble.

Andy: Of course. Neither do we. I'm Andy St. John. This here's my brother Danny. We're just out looking for gasoline. Looks like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you could spare any gas we'd be much obliged.

Lilly: What do you need gas for?

Danny: Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity...

Andy: Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kinda trade.

Danny: How y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.

Lilly: Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out? See if it's legit.

A. Go with them  
B. Decline their deal  
C. Have a group vote  
D. Order Carley and Alex to shoot them

Relationships:   
Carley 8  
Doug 8  
Alex 8  
Kenny 8  
Larry 5  
Mark 7  
Travis 6  
Ben 6  
Katjaa 8  
Lilly 8  
Danny 5  
Andy 5


	30. Bring him or not?

There was another tie so I had to flip a coin and it landed on heads which I made C.

Lee: Alright, we will think about it. Do you guys think we should check it out? I think we should.

Everyone agreed besides Ben and Travis who thought that those two might be some of the people who raided their camp.

Lilly: We need some people to check it out before we all go. I think Lee, Carley, Alex, and Mark should go.

Doug: I can come with you if you want.

A. Bring Doug   
B. Make him stay at the motel

Relationships:   
Lilly 8  
Doug 8

Sorry for the short chapter. I have a few things to do today.


End file.
